Holy Night
by Shana Hager
Summary: The story of a new hope, of a promise of peace. The Nativity, reimagined through the eyes of the Nintendo universe.


**Holy Night**

 **O holy night—**

 **The stars are brightly shining!**

 **It is the night of our dear Savior's birth.**

In Brooklyn, New York, a young woman named Sofia stood in the brownstone she shared with her husband, Mario, Sr. They'd spent the morning putting the finishing touches on the nursery and baby-proofing the rest of the home. Her husband had gone to the factory he supervised as a foreman to make sure his boss guaranteed him adequate paternity leave. They'd be having twins, after all, and if you think one is a handful—

Sofia smiled and put a hand over her swollen belly. She was nine months along and due any day now. It appeared that her _bambini_ were excited about the big moment, as the little kicks were more frequent. Often, she'd sit with her husband and watch as a little hand or a little foot pressed against the walls of their temporary house, where they'd developed for the past nine months. They just hoped their two new additions would get along. It would make the parenting job easier.

She walked into the nursery and surveyed it. The walls were painted sky blue with smiling stars frolicking to and fro. Two cribs lay a few feet apart from each other, and over each crib was a mobile with glittering stars. Across from the cribs was a playpen for two, complete with age-appropriate toys. It was a very beautiful nursery.

Just as Sofia turned to leave, a bright light brushed through the window. Her mouth fell agape in wonder as a large, white glove floated into the nursery and hovered before her.

"Rejoice, Sofia," said the glove in a booming voice.

Sofia fell to her knees as if before a god. "You—you're…"

"Yes. I am the Master Hand. You need not fear me—I bring joyful tidings. And congratulations are in order for your new family."

"Thank you, Master Hand," said Sofia. "What is it I need to know?"

Master Hand smiled. "You shall bear two courageous, confident, loyal yet somewhat competitive sons, Sofia," he announced. "Teach them well and wisely, for they shall grow to bring goodness and light to a faraway land."

"Like a Third World country?" asked Sofia.

"Close enough," shrugged Master Hand. "I just saw your husband at the factory to deliver the news. So, he won't think you're cuckoo in the head if you tell him. Now arise, and embrace your destiny."

Sofia did as she was bidden. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Only time will tell," winked Master Hand before disappearing in a flash of light.

Tearing up in joy, Sofia cradled her belly. "Blessed be this day," she whispered. She'd talk about it with her husband, and then they'd celebrate with peanut butter and olive sandwiches, and then pickles and ice cream for dessert!

 **Long lay the world**

 **In sin and error pining,**

 **Till he appeared, and the soul felt its worth.**

Two weeks had passed since Master Hand visited the parents-to-be. A clear, winter's night had fallen, and now they were relaxing, enjoying whatever rest they had left. Sofia curled up in a blanket, sipping some chamomile tea, as she and Mario, Sr. watched their favorite romantic comedy. But they hardly paid attention to what was on the screen, instead thinking about how lucky they were to be the parents of two heroes. It was almost like a fairy tale.

Almost.

Suddenly, Sofia gasped and nearly dropped her tea.

"What is it?" Mario, Sr. asked in concern.

"I—I think it's time," Sofia said calmly. She grimaced slightly. "Yep, they're coming, all right!"

Mario, Sr. called for an ambulance, but it would be slow going due to the recent snowfall. Many of the roads were closed. Luckily, there was a department store not far from their brownstone.

Sofia went through the breathing exercises taught to her by her Lamaze instructor while her husband warmed up the car. Then, he picked her up bridal-style, still wrapped in the blanket, and carried her to the vehicle, and gently strapped on her safety belt.

"We're gonna be okay," he promised, kissing her forehead.

He drove to the department store, which, luckily for them, was busy. After he explained the situation to them, the shoppers and the department store "elves" were more than happy to help. Furthermore, one of the shoppers was an off-duty obstetrician.

Sofia held her husband's hand, pushing when she was commanded to. "Am I really gonna have to do this twice?" she groaned.

"Remember, goodness and light," smiled her husband.

"I could use that goodness and light right now, if you don't mind," grumbled Sofia.

"You're doing good," said the OB. "The head's about to crown."

Sofia squeezed her husband's hand as she braved another contraction. The OB looked over her shoulder and called for the other shoppers to bring materials for an improvised delivery. One shopper even provided a cigarette lighter to sterilize the makeshift tools.

The mother-to-be was sweating. "Ah! Make it stop!" she wailed as the head crowned.

"Okay, the worst is over," smiled the OB. "You've got this!"

She was correct. After a few more hard pushes, a high, quavering cry filled the store as the first baby came into the world.

"Here he is!" announced the OB, cleaning him up and placing him on his mother's chest.

Sofia bit back a sob as she studied her son. He was a bit short and chubby, with a shock of chocolate brown hair on his head. "He's beautiful," she breathed.

Mario, Sr., the proud papa, was also trying not to cry. "Yes, he is," he said, taking the baby's tiny hand in his.

"Let's name him Mario," gushed Sofia. "After you!"

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

The two parents briefly snuggled with their little boy. "Welcome to the family, Mario!"

Suddenly, Sofia tensed. " _Dio_!" she cried.

"Okay, here comes baby number two!" announced the OB. "Sofia, I'm gonna need you to give me a nice, big, push on my mark, okay?"

"Uh—okay!" agreed Sofia. She smiled down at her baby. "You hear that, Mario? Your brother's coming!"

"And—now!" commanded the OB.

 **A thrill of hope,**

 **The weary world rejoices,**

 **For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!**

Twenty or so minutes later, the second baby made his grand entrance, crying long and loud. He was slightly taller and lighter, and his hair was a shade darker. When the OB placed him next to Mario, however, his cries dwindled to satisfied gurgles.

"Say hi to your bro, Mario," whispered Sofia.

Little Mario, who'd been nursing during his twin's birth, looked up at her with big, blue eyes. Gently, his mother turned him over so he could see the newest arrival. The two babies stared intently at each other, as if drinking in the sight of his sibling outside their mother's womb. Then, they both let out a happy gurgle and snuggled up together.

"Awww…." Cooed the shoppers.

"Congratulations," the OB said proudly. "You have two healthy baby boys. But you need to go to the hospital for further observation. The ambulance is on its way."

Sofia smiled, cradling her _bambini_ in her arms and inhaling their scent. Mario, Sr. slid an arm around his wife and the other around his sons, gently kissing each of them on the cheek.

A male shopper playfully swatted him on the back. "Congrats, buddy," he smiled, offering up a cigar.

"I don't smoke," said Mario, Sr., "but thank you."

"Hey—did you think of a name for the other one?" asked the shopper as the second baby began to nurse.

"Hmm…" The proud papa thought for a moment. "Hey, Sofia? How does Luigi sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Sofia said dreamily. "These two appear to be close, and L _is_ close to M in the alphabet. But we'll let _him_ be the judge of that." She rubbed the second baby's back and leaned close to his ear.

"Luigi?" she whispered, cautiously.

He stopped nursing for a second and blinked, as if trying the name on.

And then he smiled.

"He likes it!" chirped Sofia. "Welcome to the world, Luigi!"

 **Fall on your knees—**

 **O hear the angel voices!**

While the ambulance took Sofia and her sons to the hospital with Mario, Sr. following in his car, three others were also en route to welcome the new arrivals. These three dwelled in Master Hand's universe and decided to visit the new parents with some gifts.

Guided by a solitary northern star, the three made their way to the hospital. In the front was Master Core, Master Hand's father. In the middle was Mr. Game and Watch, a monochrome character. And last in line was Pac-Man. These two were the first to be welcomed into Master Hand's universe. Upon receiving word of the birth of two heroes, they decided to accompany Master Core to welcome them properly.

Once inside, they assured the nurses on duty that they meant no harm and that they'd been sent on behalf of a family friend. One of the nurses showed them into Sofia's room, where they quickly knelt upon seeing the two bundles of joy in Sofia's arms.

"You are…?" asked Sofia.

"Master Core," introduced the first mysterious being.

"You're Master Hand's old man," realized Mario, Sr.

"I am," nodded MC, "with a gift for your two sons. Please, accept it." He placed a burlap sack beside the new mom and opened it.

"Gold," murmured Sofia.

"You could've written us a check," quipped Mario, Sr., "but we accept your gift. Thank you."

The monochrome, two-dimensional man came forward, speaking in a series of beeps.

"This is Mr. Game and Watch, the first to be brought into my son's universe," said MC. "Please, accept his gift to your sons."

G&W presented a bejeweled box filled with…

"Frankincense," breathed the two parents, inhaling the scent of the plant. "Thank you, Mr. Game and Watch.

The yellow being in red boots bounded forward. "Waka, waka, waka," he said.

"Finally, we have Pac-Man, another early dweller in my son's universe," MC pointed out. "Please, accept his gift to your sons."

Pac-Man winked and gave Sofia a golden dish filled with—

"Myrrh," said Mario, Sr. "Pac-Man, Mr. Game and Watch, Master Core—we can't thank you enough."

"No," said Master Core. "Thank _you_. Through your sons, you've brought hope to a long-oppressed land. You just don't know it yet."

The trio vanished in a series of sparkles.

A few moments later, the doctor walked in with Sofia's discharge papers, assuring her that she and her babies were fine and advising her to bring them back every few weeks or so for a check-up and the necessary immunizations. Sofia smiled, signed the paperwork and changed back into her regular clothes.

And five minutes later, as her husband pulled the car around, the nurses wheeled Sofia out of the hospital, toward the waiting car and toward a new life—with her precious sons, Mario and Luigi, the future harbingers of light.

 **O night divine!**

 **O night when Christ was born—**

 **O night divine,**

 **O night—o night divine!**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
